Total Drama Honduras Alliance Chat
>| YOU (jeffprObst) have joined #TDHonduras HillaryClinton It was dissapointing t say the least. We a strong showing for our campaign, we need a strong showing in voters. Heather_ I mean Heather_ If she can't handle the "jump off a boat and walk to camp" challenge Heather_ What's she gonna do when they start actually getting HARD? HillaryClinton She'll just float. HillaryClinton Like she always does. HillaryClinton We cannot afford to have dead weight on this campaign. aubrybracco Of course. QUIT Disconnected from irc://freenode/ (irc://chat.freenode.net/). Reconnect -->| YOU (jeffprObst) have joined #TDHonduras aubrybracco Definitely ^_^ BradyKelly But really guys BradyKelly gays BradyKelly girls* aubrybracco Mmm? BradyKelly So are we like, a dominant team or something? BradyKelly Are we the Yankees? BradyKelly Yankees as in the baseball team BradyKelly not Yankees as in a team of fervent masturbators BradyKelly Just to clear that up, ha-ha aubrybracco Fervent...? Yeah. We definitely are. Heather_ I mean... Heather_ we SHOULD be the dominant team. Heather_ We would've WON today if Adore didn't dissapear from the face of the earth! Heather_ Revote Bradical, I guess. Heather_ : / Heather_ At the one of you that CAN revote. aubrybracco True. aubrybracco Okay, well, we're all safe. BradyKelly Sorry BradyKelly I break down sometimes BradyKelly it's not because I'm gay I just have a very sensitive personality okay aubrybracco Don't worry, Brady, we all do to a certain extent aubrybracco 's face is very puffy and it's obvious she's been crying for like 2 hours BradyKelly hugs Aubry BradyKelly Thanks Aubry BradyKelly you're the only one here who gets me BradyKelly glances at Hillary and Heather aubrybracco I try, Brady :') BradyKelly and them too, I guess Heather_ Okay, sapfest 3000. Heather_ That's nice and all, but we need to focus on WINNING the next challenge. aubrybracco Wow, Heather, I agree. aubrybracco It's been hard for me so far... but I know that Ixchel isn't gonna go down without a fight. BradyKelly Winning is hard BradyKelly it's easier to lose with the people you love than to win against those you don't HillaryClinton IO'M BACK EVERYONE HillaryClinton THIS IS TRAGIC. HillaryClinton I WAS IN A RE-VOTE. HillaryClinton TRUMP MADE ME VOTE AGAINST MYSELF. aubrybracco I'm sorry, Hillary. aubrybracco We tried, guys. Heather_ I am LIVID. Heather_ Adore is soooooo GONE. BradyKelly I'm sorry guys BradyKelly I totally lost that for us aubrybracco It's fine, Brady, you didn't do anything worth blaming. BradyKelly aubrybracco Adore is a dope. BradyKelly Okay BradyKelly I guess I'll vote for her again! Heather_ Just as an FYI. Heather_ Stacey wants Hillary gone Heather_ I'm pretty sure that's how Adore will vote too. Heather_ Aww, they don't even think we have an alliance. Heather_ How quaint. aubrybracco Adore also wants Hillary gone. aubrybracco She's nice, but I'm not fooled by it. HillaryClinton EXCUSE ME? BradyKelly But her campaign is pro-lgbt! BradyKelly Not that I care but BradyKelly Wow! I can't believe it! aubrybracco I'm talking about Adore, not you @Hillary HillaryClinton No HillaryClinton But why does she want me GONE? HillaryClinton She's cost us one-hundred delegates thus far. HillaryClinton Vote for Adore people. \ Heather_ She's the OBVIOUS weakest link. BradyKelly poor Adora BradyKelly I really wanna get to know the Stacey woman BradyKelly She seems pretty nice! Heather_ She tried to vote you and Hillary out last night. Heather_ : / Heather_ 21:40 Hillary or Brady. BradyKelly Oh, she did? Heather_ She's the definition of a snake. BradyKelly Aw, man... BradyKelly Maybe it was just because she civilly disagrees with Hillary's policies! Heather_ And I'M the only one here who gets to be lying and vindictive! HillaryClinton She voted for ME, Brady. BradyKelly I've been 100% truthful since we've been here HillaryClinton And not in the way I like votes. BradyKelly I guess, I dunno BradyKelly She seems nice still BradyKelly But I get it BradyKelly we gotta vote people out BradyKelly If only Cheeks were here instead, he's be all over this aubrybracco Oh, I agree. aubrybracco Guys, I really hope we can win this next challenge aubrybracco aubrybracco It's been exhausting out here so far, but I'm still 100% ready. BradyKelly We can do this, guys! BradyKelly gals! BradyKelly gays? BradyKelly gals* Heather_ Brady, you idiot. Heather_ Now they pick 3. HillaryClinton Hmm Heather_ and then we're at 4. Heather_ And then we CAN'T win. Heather_ BradyKelly Wh... what? BradyKelly Did I screw up? aubrybracco Oh no... aubrybracco It's impossible for us to win now... aubrybracco sniffles BradyKelly I'm... I'm sorry BradyKelly I didn't know! HillaryClinton ... HillaryClinton That's alright, Brady. BradyKelly Please don't vote me out BradyKelly Who are you gonna vote out BradyKelly The black woman Heather_ Stop sniveling. BradyKelly or the white man who's definitely straight and adds diversity Heather_ Brady's going home. Heather_ not brady Heather_ omg Heather_ wait BradyKelly ... BradyKelly H- Heather_ scream sorry breaking character BradyKelly Heather, I... Heather_ Stop sniveling. Heather_ Stacey's going home. Heather_ As pathetic as you are right now, you're more helpful than she's ever been. BradyKelly I... I guess -->| BradyBackup (32b2c318@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.178.195.24) has joined #TDHonduras =-= BradyBackup is now known as BradyKelly_ |<-- BradyKelly has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) |<-- Heather_ has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) -->| Heather__ (4a58dc64@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.88.220.100) has joined #TDHonduras Heather__ Ugh. Heather__ I'm not the OP anymore. Heather__ This loss of power is frankly insulting. BradyKelly_ Now we're all equal! BradyKelly_ EQUALITY, FUCK YEAH! BradyKelly_ Too intense? BradyKelly_ tones it down aubrybracco It's hard to lose power, Heather. aubrybracco I'm sorry. aubrybracco I hope we can all reunite at merge btw <3 Heather__ Okay. Heather__ I have NO clue how that happened. Heather__ But. Heather__ Now we have hte majority n our tribe. Heather__ Aubry, Hillary if you can stay alive. Heather__ We're all tied up 4-4 at the merge. BradyKelly_ We just have to throw our next challenge, Heather BradyKelly_ it's pretty simple BradyKelly_ but you gotta do the throwing BradyKelly_ I tried pitching once... yikes BradyKelly_ Couldn't through a straight line to save my life! BradyKelly_ How that for irony? Ha-ha aubrybracco Oooh. aubrybracco Wow, guys, that would be great if we could join back up at the merge. aubrybracco I met a couple new friends on my other tribe too. I'm sure they could help us out. BradyKelly_ Guys! BradyKelly_ Gals! BradyKelly_ Gays? BradyKelly_ We made it! HillaryClinton Way to go guys, <3 Heather__ I don't know how we did it Heather__ Bu Heather__ we did it! aubrybracco Congrats, everyone! aubrybracco Hello, everyone. Great to be reunited. ^^ BradyKelly_ They wanna vote Hillary out HillaryClinton WHO? BradyKelly_ The other tribe BradyKelly_ sans francine BradyKelly_ answers his phone again Heather__ I say BradyKelly_ JOSS I TOLD YOU BradyKelly_ STOP aubrybracco I'm not sure what to do yet... BradyKelly_ hangs up and throws phone HillaryClinton ^@Aubry aubrybracco Francine is really grinding my gears. She's very controlling. aubrybracco But if she has the idol... Heather__ Listen Heather__ Their votes are super split. Heather__ Teh girls are voting one way Heather__ squilliam's voting the other. Heather__ We need to vote as a BLOCK. Heather__ And vote for the peron least likely to play the idol Heather__ Redmond. HillaryClinton I agree. Heather__ Then, we'll have majority, and be able to do whatever we want. HillaryClinton Redmond it is. aubrybracco ...Heather? Who's "the girls" though? Heather__ Francine and Lena Heather__ They're a weird little power duo. aubrybracco Listen. HillaryClinton This is interesting. aubrybracco Lena... she connected with me on our new tribe. She doesn't like Francine all that much. HillaryClinton What you all don't realize the bottom line is, is that. HillaryClinton 4-4 HillaryClinton We already have majority. aubrybracco The only reason she's not voting her is because Francine is probably playing her idol. HillaryClinton If they don't vote altogether, we need to vote with the element of surprise. aubrybracco Basically, I just want to flush the idol. HillaryClinton We really need to boost our chances. HillaryClinton So let's vote for Redmond then. HillaryClinton We're all voting Redmond, confirmed? BradyKelly_ Uh, sure HillaryClinton Can we count on you, Brady? BradyKelly_ Of course BradyKelly_ why wouldn't you be able-- HillaryClinton Great! BradyKelly_ 's phone rings BradyKelly_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BradyKelly_ faints Heather__ ...is he okay? aubrybracco ...uh... Heather__ More importantly is he voting for REDMOND? HillaryClinton checks pulse HillaryClinton BRADY HillaryClinton NOW IS THE TIME. HillaryClinton TO WAKE UP. HillaryClinton AND REPRESENT THE LGBT COMMUNITY HillaryClinton MORE IMPORTANT, THE DEMOCRATIC COMMUNITY. BradyKelly_ wakes up BradyKelly_ why do gay people have to be democratic BradyKelly_ HillaryClinton they can be whatever they want to be, Bradyt. aubrybracco Okay... I'm voting Redmond. HillaryClinton Sounds good. =-= BradyKelly_ is now known as Brady|Jury -->| Squilliam2 (~Squilliam@172.56.21.103) has joined #TDHonduras |<-- Heather__ has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) -->| Heather__ (4a58dc64@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.88.220.100) has joined #TDHonduras Heather__ Good, Squilliam's here. Heather__ Girls, I know we hate to lose Brady. aubrybracco It's fine. Heather__ But it's a game, and we need to GET RID OF THE AXIS OF EVIL. Heather__ Francine, Redmond, and Lena canNOT win. HillaryClinton Francine thinks that I am with them. HillaryClinton We're down 4-3. HillaryClinton We need to find an idol. Heather__ With Squilliam Heather__ We're up 4-3 HillaryClinton Squilliam can't vote tonight. Heather__ But I have 2 votes. Heather__ Lena has an advantage in the next challenge. HillaryClinton YES. Heather__ It's gotta be her/ HillaryClinton We have four votes <3 Squilliam2 I cannot vote. =-= Brady|Jury is now known as BradyK|Jury HillaryClinton Heather. HillaryClinton hello? Heather__ Geez Hillary. Heather__ The world doesn't revolve around you. Heather__ : / HillaryClinton I'm sorry, Heather. Heather__ Vote Redmond, I guess. aubrybracco For rsure.